Kacchan est génial
by Ilunae
Summary: "Mais non, je vous assure, je ne suis pas amoureux de Kacchan !" dit Izuku les joues rouges, les larmes encore aux yeux.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre petite fic. Merci à Lighty et Maï pour vos idées.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami et Kirimina sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

"Mais non, je vous assure, je ne suis pas amoureux de Kacchan !" dit Izuku les joues rouges, les larmes encore aux yeux.

"Mais bien sûr, Midoriya-chan !"

"Et Kaminari-kun n'est pas amoureux de Shinsou-kun !"

"Et Kirishima-chan ne passe pas tout son temps à baver sur Mina-chan !"

"Je ne sais pas pour ça ! Puis, ça les regarde ! Et je ne suis pas amoureux de Kacchan !"

"Allons, Deku-kun, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir ! Tu peux nous le dire à nous ! On est tes amis !"

"Oui, tu ne crains rien avec nous !"

"Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! Je ne sais pas ce qui vous as fait penser ça !"

"Midoriya-chan, on t'as vu en train de pleurer en écrivant sur lui dans tes cahiers de notes !"

"Tu as même encore les yeux et les joues mouillés !" ajouta Uraraka en pointant un doigt vers son visage.

Izuku décida de s'essuyer les yeux avec sa manche.

"Et alors, je fais tout le temps ça !"

Il ne se rendait pas compte que pour les filles, cela revenait à un aveu.

"Puis après tu t'es relevé d'un coup et tu as crié : Kacchan est trop génial ! Je suis si fier de lui !"

"Mais c'est vrai Kacchan est génial..."

S'en suivit un long monologue sur toutes les raisons pour lesquelles, Kacchan était le meilleur de la Terre. Ce n'était pas difficile pour Izuku de trouver des qualités chez son ami d'enfance. Après tout, il le connaissait depuis des années et, il l'avait observé pendant tout ce temps.

Il avait un alter puissant qui collait très bien avec sa personnalité de feu. Avec cela, il pouvait sauver beaucoup de gens et battre les vilains. Surtout, il pouvait bien devenir un héro qui surpasserait même All Might.

Kacchan savait aussi le maîtriser. Avoir un bon alter n'était pas suffisant pour devenir un grand héro. Il s'était beaucoup entraîné depuis son enfance pour apprendre à le contrôler.

D'ailleurs même sans son alter il était très fort. Il pouvait très bien se battre sans. Il avait commencé à battre des enfants plus âgés que lui quand il était à la maternelle. Il avait une très bonne technique.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que cela. Kacchan était très intelligent. Ce n'était pas sans raison s'il était dans les meilleurs élèves de la classe. Il pouvait établir une bonne stratégie rapidement. Il tenait toujours compte des capacités de ses adversaires.

Il ne sous-estimait jamais l'un de ses adversaires et, se donnait toujours à fond contre eux. Aussi, il établissait toujours un second plan, si le premier échouait.

Comme il était très réfléchi, il n'était pas le genre à foncer dans le tas, contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser. Il était aussi capable de s'adapter dans les situations inattendues.

Il fallait aussi tenir compte de son travail d'équipe. Depuis son entrée à Yuei, Kacchan avait beaucoup progressé et avait appris à coopérer avec les autres. Il se souciait de ses coéquipiers et, leur venait en aide s'ils étaient en danger.

Kacchan avait aussi appris à faire confiance aux autres pour lui venir en aide. Il avait compris et accepter qu'il avait des faiblesses. Il avait compris qu'en avoir ne faisait pas de lui un minable. Bien au contraire, cela le rendait encore plus fort.

Son ami d'enfance était aussi quelqu'un de déterminé. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être un héro comme All Might et, il continuait de tout faire pour en devenir un. Il ne s'était jamais détourné de son objectif.

Il était aussi très honnête et ne supportait pas le mensonge. Quand il avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait. S'il n'avait pas envie de faire quelque chose, il ne le ferait pas.

"Alors oui, Kacchan est absolument génial !" conclut Izuku qui s'était remis à pleurer.

"Merci Deku-kun !"

"Tu vois bien que tu es amoureux de lui, Midoriya-chan !"

"Mais...non...snif... Pas du tout... snif... snif..."

"Mais oui, Deku-kun !"

"On va faire semblant de te croire, Midoriya-chan !"

"Reviens-nous voir quand tu seras prêt à en parler !"

"Tu as tout notre soutien, en tout cas !"

"Snif... Mais puisque je vous... snif... dit que je ne suis... snif... pas amoureux de... wah-chan !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
